


Rule #1

by MadnessofVoid



Series: Sterek Week 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pack Movie Nights, Sterek Week 2019, coz i have no shame, me just listing off movies i like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: Pack movie nights were a mandatory thing. It was just one measly night out of a week where everyone piled into the new Hale house, ate lots of food, and watched movies. Just a little fun. A little break from a hectic week. Pack bonding. They even changed who controlled the movie options every week! Who would want to miss something like that?!Well...apparently everyone in the damn pack, it would seem.





	Rule #1

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! For the theme Movie Night, something short and sweet! (And late...)
> 
> (Also, the title is just a shameless Scream reference. Coz I can.)

Pack movie nights were a mandatory thing. It was just one measly night out of a week where everyone piled into the new Hale house, ate lots of food, and watched movies. Just a little fun. A little break from a hectic week. Pack bonding. They even changed who controlled the movie options every week! Who would want to miss something like that?!

Well...apparently everyone in the damn pack, it would seem.

Because only three weeks into this new tradition, and suddenly nobody was available. Not even Kira, who was so gung-ho about movie night!

What a disappointment...

Guess it would only be Derek and Stiles tonight.

“On the plus side...at least we won't have Scott and Jackson trying to maul each other over your brownies.”

Derek hummed noncommittally, holding out a hand. “Pass me the chocolate chips.”

“Yessir.” As he handed over the massive bag of chocolate chips, he made sure that arm was mostly normal, while the rest of him was incredibly animated. “I don't see why all of them just...bailed out on us! Everyone seemed to love movie night! Granted, we did have a few scuffles, but details! Everyone was liking it! It's such a nice tradition! A night of peace in a week usually full of shit trying to kill us.”

“Maybe it's on purpose. It's your night to choose. Bet nobody wanted to sit through all the Star Wars movies.”

“Wow. I feel so attacked right now. But c'mon, Der Bear – it's October! It's spooky month! As such, I must follow the laws and traditions of the month...so Star Wars has to wait until my next turn. No, tonight I have brought only the best collection of movies that will fill you with dread and horror! Wooooo!”

“Seriously? Isn't our day-to-day life already full of dread and horror?”

“Yeah, but that's _real life_ dread and horror! What I provide it only fictional dread and horror. Not as life threatening..

The wolf sighed, pouring the brownie batter in the six different pans he had prepared. “I'll bite. What did you bring?”

Stiles grinned wickedly, immediately throwing the bag on his back on top of the counter. “I'm so glad you asked! I have brought only the best of foods!”

He started rummaging through the bag, ignoring Derek's looks of (fond, it was fond) aggravation. Once he made his way through his overnight clothes, he dropped a stack of movies right next to the bag, his grin only growing.

“We have Scream, the first one, the second one was okay but meh, the third one is just garbage, and someone swiped the fourth one so, sadly, no dice. We have Candyman, not the other two 'coz I didn't ever bother seeing or getting them. A Nightmare on Elm Street, the original, the remake does not fucking exist. Psycho, also the original, I refuse to see the remake. The Shining, a classic. Nine Dead, great mystery, great mind fuck, you'll love it. Shutter Island, also a great mind fuck, but that atmosphere...mwah! Halloween, I have both the original and the Rob Zombie one so that'll be either a you pick, or we can just do both, no harm in that. We also have -”

“Okay, Stiles. I get it. You brought...a lot.”

“Well yeah. It's just the two of us. There won't be a collection of peanut gallery protests over what to watch next. We can just zoom right on through!”

Derek hummed again, moving to set the pans of brownies in the oven. Stiles rushed to his side to help. Sure, probably didn't need help, what with all that supernatural strength and all. But Stiles wanted to be a gentleman! It was the least he could do for the guy! Since he was...kind of hijacking the TV and overall invading for the night...

“Sooo...what movie do you wanna watch first?”

Derek cocked his brow, opening the oven with his foot (which, wow, dangerous). “It's your night.”

“And? I provided the movies – you get to pick what we watch. Sure, that's not the rules, but nobody else is here. We don't have to follow them.”

There was a pause. Probably because Derek was focusing on making sure Stiles didn't burn himself when putting in his pans of brownies. No need to have a repeat of Easter. Or maybe he was thinking. Or...maybe both. Despite being fluent in Derek-Speak, there were times that Stiles didn't know exactly what was going on in the wolf's head.

Once the oven was closed, Derek turned to face Stiles. Arms crossed and expression relaxed. “Scream.”

“Huh?”

“Scream. That's the first movie we'll watch. Been a while since I've seen it.”

“Ahhh. Wanting some nostalgia feels?”

He shrugged, becoming more relaxed. “It was Laura's favorite so...guess you could say that.”

Stiles smiled fondly at that, feeling a warmth bloom in his chest. It was always such an honor for Derek to trust him like this. Always...

“Then what are we waiting for?” he asked softly, nudging the wolf. “Let's get settled in for a long, fun night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out the last day of the event!
> 
> https://sterekweek2019.tumblr.com/


End file.
